Ash: Legend Reborn
by Toren6000
Summary: A new adventure, a new hero, a new beginning. Ash, a lost soul, reborn into the next Mithrarin, continues the legacy.
1. Chapter I: The birth of a hero

The void. The infinite blackness of oblivion. This is where our story begins. In this realm of lost souls, a sort of hell in the elysian eternity, the remnants of the lives of so many await salvation. However, not all souls are purged so easily.

Air fills my lungs as I awake from my slumber, face down in a patch of soil. Every inch of my body is covered in burns and filthy cuts. I try to catch my breath as I take in the surrounding scenery. The ground is cold and damp with dew. Needles of sunlight penetrate through the trees, illuminating the moss covered forest floor.

I hear a name call to me; a girl's voice, possibly in her teenage years. It sounds distant and dampened, but I can make out one word.

"... Ash…"

"... Ash… You must awaken…"

Ash. Is that my name? Who am I? Who is this girl talking to me?

She speaks again. "Ash. You must get up."

I get up on my elbows and right myself. "Where… am I?"

"You are in the Forest of Awakening. You have been sent here by the Elysium for a certain task."

"What do you mean? What task? Who are you?"

"My name is Ahlai. I am a sacred bow, much like the blades of Elysium. You, Ash, are my master."

I get to my feet and stare at the glowing bow before me. The markings on the side are glowing a light blue. I ask Ahlai, "Why should I trust you? Why can't I remember anything?"

"That is all for another time, Ash. For now, take my grip."

I reach out, hesitating for a moment before gripping the handle.

As me and Ahlai begin our journey, my mind swirls with questions. Why am I here? Who was I? Why was I, of all people, chosen by the Elysium? Soon, however, I shall get some insight.


	2. Chapter II: Friendly Faces

We had been walking for hours, mindlessly searching for the nearest settlement. The sky slowly turned shades of pink and purple; I had forgotten how beautiful the sunset was. Soon, twilight swept over the landscape, and the cold of night began to crawl under my light jacket.

In the distance, I see a small, dim glow; A fire. "Where are we, Ahlai?"

"This place is known as Archers Pass. A blacksmith lives at the summit of this mountain."

"Let's hope he's willing to let us stay the night…" I take off towards the towering statue of the great archer. As I climb, I feel the cold draining my strength. My hand slips and I dangle by my other hand, watching the pebbles fall into the canopy below. Once I get my composure, I continue to the summit, only to be greeted by a sign saying "Sorry, we're closed."

I knock on the door and wait. I am greeted by a large, muscular man carrying a hammer.

"I'm very sorry, but we're closed at the moment." He says kindly.

"I understand, but I'm in need of shelter for the night, and there isn't a town close enough."

"I suppose so. Well, come on in." He holds the door open for me to come in. This place seems somewhat familiar, but I cannot recall when i had been here before.

"The name is Matt, by the way. Ever since my sister left, I ran this place on my own. What's your name anyways?"

"Ash, I think. I can't seem to recall much."

"Ash, huh? That reminds me of another customer I had back when I was a kid. His name was Dust; nice guy, always tipped well. Unfortunately, he died, and my sister was devastated. So, when she heard that he may still be alive, sis just bolted." Matt takes a sip of tea, held in a small, tin cup.

"That's a touching story. Maybe she found him and they settled down somewhere." I say, leaning against the wall. His only response was a shrug, followed by a long silence.

"Anyway, why don't you go rest up, hmm? You can use my sister's bed." He set the mug on the table and walked into his bedroom.

I walk down the hall to the only other room, which I assumed to be the spare bedroom. Inside was a simple, wooden bed, covered with a plush pink comforter and a quilt.

This is when Ahlai spoke up. "This all seems very strange. It's as if we had been here once already."

"Really? I dunno, this all seems new to me." I set her down against the wall beside my bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow, I'm out like a light.

…

I awake to the sound of metal clanging in the forge. I attempted to sleep through it, but the metallic clanging droned on and on like a bad headache. Eventually, I sat up and stretched, looking out onto the plain before putting my tunic back on.

Once I remade the bed and got fully dressed, I walked out of the room and greeted the smith warmly. "Good morning, Sir. I cleaned up after myself, so you don't have to worry about that."

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Ash. And please, call me Matti."

He gave me some directions to a place called Aurora city. Maybe I'll meet someone who knows who I am, or was. In exchange, I handed him a rare geode I found on my way here. It wasn't much, but it was all I had to offer. With a firm handshake and a wave, I made my way down the steep cliff.

It wasn't far to Aurora city; just a few hours travel on foot. It was a small town, but it was nice there. I finally found a shop, and sold some of the goods I found on the way here. However, I still felt like that guy was cheating me.

As I walked out, money in hand, I thought to myself. "Seriously? That guy only paid fifty for that Aivee heart. What a cheat…"

"At least he was polite about it." Ahlai pointed out as we strolled down the dirt road they called main street. A strong, low beat catches my ear; It sounds like some sort of dance club.

A few minutes of searching lead me to a run down, shady looking building with the words "Wet fur: adult club" painted on the door.

"How disgusting…" I say under my breath. "... Let's see what this is about."

I give the bouncer the fee and enter the club. I am surrounded by pink and purple lights as I weave around stages and tables. I sit at a vacant table and scan the scenery for familiar faces when a young nimbat flies up to me.

"Hello there, handsome. My name is Fidget, and I'll be serving you tonight. Just let me know if there's _anything _you want.~"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could help me with something. I seem to have lost my memory somehow. Does the name Ash ring any bells?"

"Mmm… No, sorry. Nice name, though. It kind of reminds me of... Dust…" The little nimbat girl folds her ears back as if the name Dust had brought back some bad memory.

"I've heard of Dust. Mind telling me about him?"

She sits on the edge of the table and crosses her legs. "Many years ago, I worked as a guard for this legendary sword, named Ahrah. It was one of the blades of Elysium. But one day, on my shift, the sword flew from it's sheath and I chased after it. Then I found Dust with the sword and went on this crazy adventure with him. But then there was an explosion at Everdawn Basin, and Dust… The sword survived however, but since it went missing during my shift, my whole nimbat village banished me. And here I am, dressing like a slut and showing my body to strangers just to pay for food."

At this point she's broken down into tears and bawling into her little white paws. I hold her face and wipe away her tears with my thumbs. Her dark green eyes, flooded with tears, stare deep into mine. She bolts into my chest and starts to cry uncontrollably as I try to soothe her with kind words and gentle touches.

After she composes herself, she lets go and hovers in front of me, wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry, I just miss him so much…"

"It's alright, Fidget." I reply. "How would you like to come with me. I don't think a place like this is a very healthy environment for you to be in."

Her eyes widen and a bright smile comes to her face. "Would I! I'll pack my stuff!" She bolts to the back halls where the dancers and other staff are. I watch her and think to myself, "Maybe this won't be so bad…"


	3. Chapter III: On the Road

The forest is tranquil this morning. The fireflies are still flashing before dawn, making the forest come alive with light. A stag grazes in the opening, feasting on lavender and clovers. It stands strong and proud in the early, golden sun.

A bolt pierces the wood and strikes down the beast. It roars in pain as it slumps over, startling a nearby flock of birds.

I rush to the beast, knife at the ready to finish the deed. "I thank you for your life, brother." I raise the knife to deal the final blow. "May your soul go to the life thread peacefully."

A fire crackles before me as I savor the fruits of my hunt. I bite into the juicy flesh of cooked venison, cutting of a few pieces for my nimbat friend, Fidget.

She looks at me, displeased. "You don't have to cut food for me; I'm not a baby."

"Well, I need to ration your food. I don't want to have to carry you after you overeat and vomit on me… again."

"Those nuts were bad, I swear!"

I hand her a healthy helping of meat and continue to eat. We had been travelling to the Blackmoor Mountain range to find a girl named Ginger. I thought maybe she'd give me some insight on my identity.

Fidget breaks the silence. "So, Ash, what do you like to do?"

I'm confused by the question. "Umm, I dunno. Eat, sleep, breathe."

She laughs. "No, I meant on your free time, silly."

"I… I don't know. I haven't had much free time since I woke up."

"Then what were you doing in that strip club where we met?"

"Looking for a familiar face, remember?"

"Oh…" She knaws on the thigh meat and chews some gristle. "Well, we should find out. Maybe we can go fishing in that pond nearby."

I just nod and continue to eat. Why would she want to go fishing with me? Nevertheless, it might trigger a memory or something. Maybe I used to be a fisherman or something.

Fidget lies on my knapsack, her small belly swollen with food. I stare into the sky, lying on my back, using my cloak as a blanket to keep out the cold. I ask Ahlai, "What do you think I should do? I mean, we're already a whole day behind. Should we really stick around just to fish?"

She responds, the symbols on her upper arm flashing as she speaks. "I am not the one to make decisions, Ash. Getting to the Blackmoor Mountains is a priority, but there's no reason to rush."

"I agree, but is it really wise to be wasting time?"

"It is not wasting time, but simply spending it in a leisurely manner. Time can never be truly wasted."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. It's settled then, tomorrow, we'll spend the day fishing." And with that, I slowly begin to drift off into sleep.

A hollow chestnut bobs upon the water, shimmering in the morning sun. My hood sways gently in the morning breeze. The silence is broken by Fidgets voice.

"So, Ash, I forgot to ask; What are you exactly? It's kind of hard to tell under that hood of yours."

I look back to her, mildly surprised. I barely knew what I was myself. "Well, I think some sort of lizard. I'm not sure what exactly I am. Possibly a mixed breed?"

"I'm not really sure it works that way, but okay. So, you're an amnesiac as well, huh? Why is it always like that with every guy I meet?" She says, jokingly.

"Hey, it's not like I chose to wake up in a pile of dirt, bleeding and burned."

"Wait, Ash… Did you say you woke up bleeding and burned?" She looks into my eyes with the same expression she wore when I asked about Dust.

"I… I did, yes. Why do you ask?"

"... Dust died in a volcano after a fight with General Gaius. He was consumed by magma, but… Could you be him?"

I look at her, confused. Could I really be this Dust guy? No, it's impossible.

My thoughts are scattered by a tug on my line. I fight the fish to shore and place it aside.

Fidget speaks up once more. "Anyway, what's with that bow you have. I saw the markings and it reminded me of another weapon; Ahrah. Can it talk?"

"Well, yeah, she talks. Her name is Ahlai. She's pretty quiet though, only speaks when I ask her to."

"That's pretty neat. Does she have any cool techniques?"

"Techniques? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Dust could take Ahrah and spin up a storm. It made my little orbs absolutely devastating!"

Ahlai interjects, "I do have something similar, known as Hell's Rain. Would you like to try it now, Ash?"

"Do you even need to ask?" I take up my bow and allow Ahlai to guide my hand.

"Now, Ash, observe." I draw back the string and aim toward the heavens. The string begins to glow a bright red hue, burning in my hand. I release the string and many red bolts shoot into the sky.

"... Well, that sure looked cool-" I am interrupted by the bolts hitting the water with tremendous force. After a moment or two, seven fish float to the surface, one for each bolt fired. "That could really come in handy."

That night, Fidget and I feast on our tremendous catch. I preserve half of it for later, for we cannot eat it all. I am studying my map when Fidget interrupts.

"I really liked spending time with you, Ash. I felt at home again, like Dust was still here."

I smile and look back to her. "I'm glad to hear that, Fidget. I had fun too, but we have to get moving if we're going to make it to the Blackmoor mountain range before it gets too cold out."

"I know, I know." She chuckles. She seems to be out of it almost, as if her mind were elsewhere. I decide not to press the matter, but I can't help but wonder what might be going on in that big head of hers...


	4. Chapter IV: Guess who's back?

"Jeez, Ash, why do we have to come here? It's freezing."

I grasp my cloak and wrap it around myself for warmth. To say that I was underprepared would be an understatement. Draped in nothing but ragged clothes, the bitter cold pierced my scaly, moonblood skin like daggers.

"Oh, boo-hoo Fidget. At least you have fur to keep you warm. Besides, we're almost there."

As we reach the end of the path up the mountain, I see the remains of a village, burnt mostly to ash years ago. This must be Zeplich village.

I trudge through the snow towards a distant light. One of the houses still had occupants. "Oh thank god. Maybe they have something warmer to wear."

"And more importantly, some food. I'm starving." Fidget rubs her belly softly to soothe it.

"You just ate the last of the fish jerky an hour ago!"

"Oh hush." She sneers at me.

I step up to the door of the lit house and knock gently, for fear the door, charred and rotten as it is, will break. I hear footsteps inside, and I am relieved to see a tall, friendly looking moonblood answer the door.

"Oh hi! You two look lo-" He pauses when he sees Fidget, a look of mild surprise on his face. "Fidget?"

She looks back in equal surprise. "Sanjin? I haven't seen you since the battle in Everdawn Basin!"

"What a surprise it is to see you again! Please come in." He steps aside to let us in. "Ginger, honey, we have visitors!"

A young fox girl, about 23 years of age, runs in, her face alight with happiness. "Fidget! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!" She grabs Fidget swiftly and pulls her into a tight hug, completely forgetting their size difference.

Fidget struggles for air in Ginger's warm embrace. "Mmph- I'm glad to -shit- see you too, Ginger." Me and Sanjin laugh and watch as Ginger lets go and the two girls go to catch up.

I sit by the fire beside Sanjin to try and warm up. "So, Sanjin, was it? I take it you were a veteran in some war that Fidget took part in?"

He chuckles sheepishly, and rubs the back of his neck. "Actually, I didn't fight. I was the chief engineer. And it wasn't just any war, it was a war to save the whole moonblood race! I'm surprised you didn't know!"

"Well, I have amnesia, so yeah…"

"Oh. My apologies. Anyway, Fidget and Dust were heroes that day for killing General Gaius and ending his campaign of hatred. However, Dust was killed in action. I suppose that he had just fulfilled his purpose and his twin souls had to be returned to the life thread."

"Wait, what do you mean 'Twin Souls'? Did he have two souls inside him or something?"

"Actually, yes. He was known as the Sen-Mithrarin, and inside him were two souls, one of a great warrior, and another of a righteous vigilante."

"I see. Well, it was nice having this talk. I think I'm going to go out for a bit, get some air." I stand and stretch, then start to walk out before I remember something. "Say, do you have a spare coat?"

"Oh, yes, of course. One second." He gets up and fetches me a nice, warm jacket. "This was my friends jacket. He used to live here with Ginger during the war, but he was injured in battle, and went insane."

"Thank you kindly, Sanjin. I'll be back in an hour or so." I smile and leave, the warmth of the fire preserved in my new coat. Funny, the sleeves are charred…

I push through the snow, blinded by the onslaught of white. If it weren't for the trail, I would certainly be lost in the cold. I stop at a cave and rest from the cold.

"Good god, it's frigid. How can anyone live in this wasteland?" I'm about to take out some wolf meat to eat when I feel a blade against my neck.

"Do not move, or I will kill you." A cold, stoic voice haunts my ear with a threatening tone. "Why have you entered my cave?" I look down at his blade in horror.

His weapon bears markings much like Ahlai's. The crude edge of his blade seems to glow with power.

"...Dust?"

The name left my lips without thought. I know not what brought the name to my mind nor forced me to say it aloud but there it floated in air. And there it hangs. A single name; the name that made time stop.

Dust.

The blade halts, a noticable twitch against my vulnerable neck. It falls, and the presence retreats further into the cave. The man, presumably Dust, speaks. "I don't remember you, yet you knew who I was by the look of my blade and the sound of my voice. Who… Who are you?"

I turn on my heel and raise my bow, bowstring burning in my hand. My bow is pointer toward a blue furred fox stood cloaked in wolf furs, holding his blade backhanded in a very unorthodox way.

But the most striking feature of him wat that god damn hat. That satgat that covered his eyes and struck fear in their place. The hat was cold like the eyes of a killer. I feel like I will die.

Adrenaline pounded through my veins once more, a familiar feeling of which I felt when I first awoke in that feild. I could have let that hail of arrows fly, but I did not fire.

"You… You're Dust?" I say, amazed. Had both Matt, Fidget, and Sanjin all said he was dead? That can't be right. He's just some homeless bum; a hermit.

"I… Yes. I am Dust, the Sen-Mithrarin." He bows to me. "I've lived nearly five years in this cave, alone. Hunting at night and sleeping by day, I've survived in this cold. I don't know how, but here I am."

"And I am Ahrah, blade of the Sen-Mithrarin." The blade talks, similarly to Ahlai. Why am I not suprised? "It is a pleasure to meet you…?"

"Ash. Ash is my name." I lower my bow. Ahlai is silent, but I can feel her tense up. I can't say I wasn't tense myself. This man, I did not know him. I couldn't trust him and I don't know why. But I did my best and pushed aside my fears. The bowstring cooled as I let the tension go.

I step back onto the porch of the old house. I am suprised to see Ginger open the door, covered in flour. "Oh, you're back! Sorry about the mess, we-" She pauses. Her eyes are wide with disbelief, her eyes welling up with tears. She's no longer looking at me, but… through me.

I put a hand on her shoulder and she snaps out of her trance. "O-Oh! I'm so sorry. You just… Your coat made you look like someone I knew." Concerned, I put my coat upon the rack. "Anyway, we made some bread. I thought you might be hungry when you got back."

That night, the four of us ate well. Me and Fidget were grateful for the food and shelter; Fidget more so for the food. She's the size of a bird, yet she eats like a pig. It's suprisingly adorable.

After dinner, Me and Sanjin sit once more by the fire. The warm, orange glow of the flames flicker on the windows and glass in the house. The smells of Ginger's baking lingers in the room, reminding me of a memory just out of reach. Perhaps from my grandmothers house, or a great aunt?

Sanjin breaks the silence. "You know, seeing you with that coat on, you reminded me of my friend from so long ago. He was a good friend of Ginger's, always kept his promises, and always found a way to pull through. Very determined to make others happy."

"I saw the look on her face. Did something happen to him?"

"Unfourtunately, yes." He says, taking a sip of his tea. "During the first years of the war, our village was attacked by Gaius' soldiers. Him being the way he was, he fought hard. He managed to hold his own, until one man with a Satgat struck him down. Cassius was his name."

"His death was not swift. After his defeat, he demanded we strike back. But when the elder refused, he left without even saying goodbye. His body was driven by hatred. His actions fueled by bloodlust. He attacked villages, regardless of alignment until he crossed that man I mentioned before, Dust, and was struck down once more."

Fidget flies in with a chunk of bread in her mouth and lands upon my shoulder, crumbs in her fur. "Hey boys! How's your man talk going?"

I turn to her and reply. "Oh, nothing much. Thank you for your time, Sanjin. May I be so bold as to ask for lodging here?"

"Of course! It is so nice to have company here." He stands. "I will prepare your room." He makes his leave. Fidget and I walk to the kitchen to help Ginger clean.

Hey guys! I'm so sorry about taking so long. There's an explanation for my long hiatus, but wait no more, for I have returned better than ever! So please enjoy this chapter (or chapters?) of Ash: Legend Reborn!


End file.
